


somebody help me through this nightmare

by stillirise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Has Issues, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! ... I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody help me through this nightmare

"You don't wanna do this," Bruce said, eyes flitting for exit signs, carrying the kid hitchhiked on his back.

"No, you don't want us to do this," the brunette snarled, armed with a baseball bat.

The blonde with a crowbar laughed, light and easy, "Look, this is all on you, man. Just go back from the homeless shelter you crawled out of."

The brunette snarled, "That fag has been pretending to be a teammate for months now, instead of telling us that he's a peeping tom that wants to choke on a cock."

The redhead agreed, eyes cold and dark, "He's unnatural, man, and he's gonna be taught a lesson."

The other two teenagers said nothing, eyes just as unforgiving, as they all herded Bruce into the alley. 

Bruce hears the venom, and can feel the inner rage threaten to come through. He forces himself to breathe because these were teens, just kids. He would never hurt kids, unlike that man. But it was wrong, so wrong. Kids were the future, and this discrimination was supposed to have been part of the past. Bruce also wanted to laugh, bare his teeth, because these kids had never seen unnatural before they met him.

"There's nothing wrong with him, but there is with you," the words are soft, but deadly, "You should leave."

The leader laughed, "Yeah, right. So, you and the little fag can ride off into the sunset? Not a chance." The leader smiled, teeth bared, and swung. 

Bruce couldn't run. He couldn't dodge. He couldn't think. He couldn't calm down.

The world went green.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What would prompt Bruce to kill himself? In Avengers, Bruce was a sucker for kids. So, what if he hurt one? What would that do to a gentle man like Bruce?


End file.
